An Amusing Valentines Day
by midna36
Summary: Grimmjow invites Ichigo to the amusement park for Valentine's day, but some unexpected things occur. IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. Connected to Love Addict Story arc but can be read seperately.


**A/N: Sorry the Valentine's Day story was so late. . I knew I wanted to do one but couldn't think of an idea, and when I did I didn't have time to write it. Anyway, hope you like it even though it's late. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :D**

****Edit: This was a request from myLITTLEnekoSHIRO and the amusement park idea I got from Dragonmanvirus0007 for their third date. DX Sorry the story was late and that I forgot to mention that. I was so tired. Enjoy!**

An Amusing Valentine's Day

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow guiltily. Yesterday Grimmjow had invited Ichigo to the amusement park for Valentine's day. Yuzu had overheard him and said, "Oh the amusement park! I haven't been there in forever…" She then stared at Grimmjow longingly.

Grimmjow stared down at her nervously. "Um…you can come too…if you want…"

Yuzu smiled, "Really? Yay! Did you hear that Karin! We're going to the amusement park!"

Karin sat on the couch watching tv. "Cool."

Isshin walked into the room. "What? You guys are going to the amusement park and you didn't invite me?"

Karin frowned, "Who would want you to come?"

Isshin leaned mournfully against the mural of his deceased wife on the wall. "Oh Masaki! Where did our sweet little daughter go?"

Yuzu looked over at her father, "…you can come too dad."

Karin kicked Isshin as he made a bounding leap to hug her. "Don't encourage him Yuzu." she said.

So the next day the whole family and Grimmjow had set out to the amusement park with none of Ichigo's family member's even realizing that it was meant to be a date for Grimmjow and Ichigo, and if they did realize they didn't show it. Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand apologetically. Grimmjow flinched and pulled his hand away. He stared nervously at Yuzu and Karin who were walking ahead of them with Isshin. "Ichigo…not in front of them…"

Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow had regressed in his issue with public displays of affection when Yuzu had walked in on them making out. Grimmjow had been lying on the floor with Ichigo leaned over him when Yuzu had opened the door. Grimmjow had practically kicked Ichigo off of him. Ichigo had thought it was weird what Grimmjow chose to be embarrassed about. They had kissed in front of Yuzu and Karin before that had happened, not made out, but still. Ichigo didn't see the big deal. "Grimmjow, holding hands should be fine. Besides, it's Valentine's day…"

Grimmjow blushed and frowned. "Oh alright…" Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek. Grimmjow's face turned red and he glared at Ichigo. "I told you not to do that!"

Ichigo grinned mischievously, "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Grimmjow frowned and was about to say something but Isshin's loud talking stopped him.

"Man! What are with all these couples? It sure is lovey dovey here today." Isshin said.

Ichigo glared at the back of his dad's head. "That's because it's Valentine's day!"

Isshin looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Oh? If it's Valentine's day then why aren't you two off doing something romantic?"

Ichigo clenched his fist trying to keep his cool. "We are. We're at the amusement park."

Isshin frowned, "Yeah, but you invited us, that's not very romantic."

"We didn't invite you! You invited yourselves!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

Yuzu looked nervously down at her hands. "I'm sorry Ichigo…I didn't mean to invite myself…"

"Oh…uh…no Yuzu, I didn't mean you…just dad…" Ichigo said quickly, "Grimmjow and I don't mind being here with you. Right Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to look at Grimmjow. He felt himself picking up a shovel and deepening the hole that would prevent him from being alone with Grimmjow on Valentine's day. Grimmjow nodded supportingly and Ichigo turned back to Yuzu, "See? Now how bout we go ride on the carousel?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded. Karin sighed, "Aren't you too old for the carousel?"

"You can never be too old for the carousel! Last one to the carousel is a rotten egg!" Isshin shouted as he ran in the direction of the ride.

Karin frowned and grabbed Yuzu's hand and started running towards the carousel. "If anyone is going to be a rotten egg it's you goat face!"

Ichigo sighed and watched his family. "What am I going to do with them?"

Grimmjow grinned, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and slung him over his shoulder than ran after them. Ichigo screamed in surprise as Grimmjow carried him and ran past Isshin and his sisters.

"Grimmjow! Put me down!" Ichigo shouted.

"No way, we're winning. If I put you down it'll slow us down." Grimmjow grinned.

Grimmjow and Ichigo arrived at the carousel in first place with Yuzu and Karin arriving in second. Karin crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Isshin who arrived last. "Now you're a rotten goat egg face."

Isshin smiled happily and bounced around. "Aren't you glad that daddy let you win?"

Karin kicked him in the face. "You did _not_ let us win! Just admit you lost already you sore loser!"

"So what animal did you want to ride Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu smiled, "I want to ride the seahorse."

"I call the dragon." Karin said.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, "Did you want to ride in the tea cup with me Grimmjow?" Grimmjow nodded.

Isshin jumped up from the ground that Karin had kicked him into. "I'll ride with you two!"

Ichigo frowned and kicked him away as they got in the tea cup. "No way! This is just for me and Grimmjow. Go ride on the mermaid or something."

Isshin frowned, "Fine. I didn't want to ride with you anyway!"

"Good!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin walked away to get on the mermaid. Ichigo sighed as the ride started. He frowned when he saw Grimmjow grinning at him. "What?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nothing, I just think it's nice how close you are with your family."

"Yeah, so close that they just think it's alright to invite themselves on an obvious date. I'm real sorry Grimmjow." Ichigo apologized.

Grimmjow scooted closer to Ichigo put his arm around him. "Nah, it's okay. It's nice spending time with your family outside of the house. Besides you're here too and that's all that matters." Ichigo blushed and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Ooo, look at the two love birds!" Isshin taunted as the mermaid he was on moved up and down.

Ichigo sat up and glared at him. "Shut up!" He took off his shoe and threw it at Isshin's head. Isshin fell backwards off the mermaid and onto the ground. Ichigo sighed tiredly and leaned back against the tea cup. Grimmjow gently stroked his hair. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned up against Grimmjow. "Mmm, that feels nice….I wouldn't mind doing this all day."

Grimmjow grinned, "I'd much rather do something else all day."

Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

Yuzu looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow from her spot on the seahorse a few animals away. She turned to Karin who was riding close to her. "Hey, we need to think of a way to separate ourselves from Ichigo and Grimmjow so they can spend Valentine's day by themselves."

"Whose fault do you think it is we're here in the first place?" Karin asked. Yuzu looked at her sadly. Karin sighed, "Never mind, it could have happened to anyone…so, how should we do it?"

When the Kurosaki family and Grimmjow got off the carousel Yuzu and Karin's plan jumped into action. Yuzu approached Ichigo. "Ichigo, can you buy me a drink? I forgot to bring my money."

Ichigo nodded, "Sure Yuzu, did you want anything Karin? Grimmjow?" Karin and Grimmjow shook their head. "What do you want Yuzu?"

Yuzu smiled, "I want lemonade." Ichigo ordered the drink and handed it to her. She took a sip from it then handed it to Ichigo. "I don't want it. It tastes weird."

Ichigo frowned and took a sip. "Yuzu, it tastes fine."

She shook her head. "I don't like it." Yuzu went to walk next to Karin who was distracting Isshin.

Ichigo held the drink out to Grimmjow who was standing next to him. "Taste this."

Grimmjow leaned forward and took a sip from the straw. "It is fine I guess."

"You guess?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really like lemonade."

Ichigo followed along behind Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin drinking the lemonade. Yuzu turned around and pointed at another food stand. "Ichigo, they have lemonade here."

Ichigo frowned, "I just got you lemonade and you didn't like it."

"But I'm thirsty and that lemonade tasted funny. Please Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright fine." He bought her lemonade and handed it to her. She smiled and took a sip then handed it back to him. Ichigo frowned and drank from it. "It tastes fine Yuzu!"

Yuzu shook her head. "I don't like it." She went back to walking with Karin.

Ichigo sighed as he now held two cups of lemonade. "Yuzu's acting weird."

"Really? She seems normal to me." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo frowned, "What is it with you and Yuzu?"

"I don't know, I like Karin just fine but Yuzu…she's always smiling. It feels like she's hiding something." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo shook his head. "So you have a problem with happy children?"

"Your dad weirds me out too sometimes." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo grinned, "Well that's just cause he's weird." He finally finished off one of the lemonades and threw it away. "If only you liked lemonade then you could help me finish this off."

"Sorry, why don't you just throw it away?" Grimmjow asked.

"That would be a waste of my money." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but Yuzu is going to pay you back." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm not going to make her pay me back." He drank from the lemonade.

Yuzu glanced back at Ichigo. "He doesn't look like he needs to go to the bathroom yet…"

"Well, he's a guy and he's bigger than you, so it's going to take a lot more for him to have to go." Karin said.

Isshin turned towards them and smiled, "What are my two little angels talking about?"

Karin frowned, "None of your business rotten goat egg face."

Isshin turned away sadly, "Oh Masaki! What happened to our sweet little angel?"

It seemed that as soon as Ichigo had finished off the lemonade he had two more drinks in his hand. Karin seemed to have joined in with Yuzu in determining the lemonade didn't taste good. Ichigo sighed as he watched Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin riding the bumper cars. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow who was standing next to him watching and drank his lemonade, "You could have joined them."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, it's not fun running into little girls."

Ichigo grinned, "You could have bumped cars with my dad." Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo knew that was out of the question for Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't want to do anything to make Ichigo's dad mad at him. The two had gotten along okay so far and he wanted to keep it that way.

Ichigo sighed and threw away the freshly emptied cup. "I don't think I can take anymore…"

Yuzu got off the ride when it ended and rushed over to him. "You have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, all the sugar is making my stomach hurt."

"Oh…" Yuzu said sadly.

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean 'oh'?"

Karin jumped in, "She means 'oh' because she feels bad that she's making your stomach hurt."

"…well…it's okay Yuzu, I'll be fine, what ride do you want to ride next?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu smiled, "Will you ride the octopus ride with me Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked towards the octopus ride and the spinning arms. "…um, sure Yuzu…"

Yuzu skipped towards the ride and Karin followed her. "What are you trying to do make him sick?" Karin asked.

Yuzu nodded, "Yeah, that way he'll have to go to the bathroom because he'll feel sick. Then Grimmjow will go in there to make sure he's okay. Cue romantic moment, and then we'll leave them!"

Karin frowned, "How is throwing up romantic?"

"Umm…alright then," Yuzu turned around to face Ichigo, "You don't have to ride with me. Karin and dad will. You rest Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded relieved. "Alright, you guys have fun." He sat down on a bench nearby with Grimmjow. "Don't you want to ride either?"

Grimmjow grinned and put his arm around Ichigo. "I'd rather sit here with you." He took the lemonade from Ichigo and started drinking it.

"I thought you said you didn't like lemonade?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't, but I also don't want to see you making yourself sick." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo blushed slightly and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Thanks…" Ichigo waved to Yuzu and Karin and Isshin who were getting on the ride. Yuzu smiled and waved back. "Oh, I have to go to the bathroom." Ichigo said. He stood up and motioned for Grimmjow to follow him.

Yuzu shouted from the ride before it started. "Ichigo, where are you going?"

"The restroom!" Ichigo shouted back.

The ride started and Yuzu watched them leave in horror. "NOOOO!"

Ichigo looked back at the ride questioningly. "Is she okay?"

"I think she was just yelling because of the ride." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo walked into the bathroom and quickly rushed to one of the urinals. "Man, if they ask for anymore lemonade I'm telling them no. I can't drink anymore."

Grimmjow grinned, "Aw, do you really think you can say no to your little sisters?" He finished off the lemonade and threw it away.

Ichigo frowned, "I'm going to have to, or I'll be peeing all day." He finished up and washed his hands. He took Grimmjow's hand and walked out of the bathroom back towards the ride.

Yuzu rushed off the ride and ran towards them. "Ichigo…did you go to the bathroom already?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, did you need to go?"

Yuzu ignored his question and turned to Grimmjow. "You didn't go right?" Grimmjow nodded slowly. She pushed him towards the restroom. "Then you should go!"

Grimmjow was surprised by her strength and stumbled towards the bathroom, "Wait, I don't need to!"

Ichigo grabbed Yuzu, "Hey, Yuzu, stop, what's wrong?"

Yuzu looked down at the ground sadly, "I…I'm sorry…" tears started welling up in her eyes.

Ichigo knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Isshin and Karin walked over from getting off the ride. Isshin saw Yuzu crying. He glared at Ichigo. "Ichigo! What did you do to make Yuzu cry!"

Ichigo frowned, "I didn't make her cry!"

"Grimmjow…" Yuzu sobbed.

Isshin's glare turned on Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked surprised and stepped back. "I-I didn't make her cry! I swear!"

"Yeah right, I bet you—." Isshin started but Ichigo punched him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I can't hear her!" He sighed and knelt down next to Yuzu. "…now what about Grimmjow?"

Yuzu wiped away her tears. "Grimmjow was nice enough to invite us to the amusement park with you guys even though it was supposed to be a date. I felt bad about ruining your guys date so Karin and I were trying to ditch you guys so you could be alone. We devised a plan to get you to drink a lot so you would have to go to the bathroom, but you already went and ruined the plan!"

Isshin stood up, "I see, so that's all it is. Don't worry Yuzu, daddy will fix this." He pointed a finger at Ichigo. "As your father I order you to go and have a good time with Grimmjow!"

Ichigo sighed, "Dad, be quiet." He turned back to Yuzu, "Grimmjow and I don't mind having you guys with us. We've had a really good time."

Yuzu looked up at Ichigo. "Really?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. Grimmjow stood behind Ichigo and nodded also. "Now, let's go continue to have fun, alright?" Yuzu nodded and smiled. Ichigo picked up Yuzu and placed her on his shoulders.

"Wow! It's so high up here!" Yuzu smiled.

"Karin! Do you want Daddy to carry you on his shoulders?" Isshin asked.

Karin frowned, "No way, smelly rotten goat egg face." Isshin turned away forlorn. Karin glanced over at Grimmjow who was walking next to her. Grimmjow glanced down at her. Karin blushed and quickly looked away. Grimmjow grinned and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "H-hey!" Karin said surprised.

"What? I felt left out. So deal with it." Grimmjow grinned. Karin blushed and nodded. "Man, you're kind of heavy."

Karin frowned, "Idiot! You don't call a girl heavy!"

Grimmjow laughed as he tried to stop her from hitting him. "Alright, sorry, I got it. I won't do it again."

After the Kurosaki family and Grimmjow had a fun filled day at the amusement park they headed home for dinner. "I'm going to make you two a nice dinner for Valentine's day!" Yuzu smiled and ran into the house.

Karin followed into the house dragging Isshin after her. "Why did he get to hold you on his shoulders and not me?" he whined.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood alone on the front step of the house. "So, I guess you're invited for dinner."

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, the question is…" Grimmjow leaned Ichigo up against the house. "Will I be invited to spend the night?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow. "You'll just have to play your cards right."

After a noise filled, rambunctious dinner, like always, and Grimmjow playing his cards right, the two headed upstairs to Ichigo's room for the night.

"You know with how much you sleep over you might as well just leave a pair of pajamas over here." Ichigo said as Grimmjow crawled into bed next to him in his boxers.

Grimmjow grinned, "I don't have pajamas. You think I just sleep nude here because I'm too lazy to put clothes back on after sex?"

Ichigo blushed, "No…I just thought it was because you didn't have any pajamas to put on after…"

Grimmjow rolled on top of Ichigo and propped himself above him and started to kiss his neck. "Nah, I like to sleep naked…it makes it easier to access things…"

Ichigo moaned at Grimmjow kissing his neck. "Mmm, so you think about me every night?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Almost every night, I switch between a couple of people to freshen things up."

Ichigo frowned, "What?"

Grimmjow laughed, "I'm kidding, I only think of you." He ran his hand along Ichigo's chest. "You ready to start yet?" He slipped his hand under Ichigo's pajama pants and traced his fingers over Ichigo's cock. Ichigo gasped and ran his hand down Grimmjow's back. His fingers found Grimmjow's entrance and slid in easily. "Nn, do you have any lube?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded and reached into a drawer next to his bed. "Yeah, right here." He pulled out the tube and looked at it in horror as he saw it was empty. "…"

Grimmjow looked over at the empty tube. "…um, does maybe your dad have some?"

Ichigo turned towards him and frowned, "No! He doesn't! And even if he did I would _not_ want to ask!"

"What about your sisters?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo looked at him horrified, "Why the hell would my sisters have it?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Well…you know…if they started menstruating…and needed to-."

"I'm going to stop you right there…no." Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled off of Ichigo. "Well then, I guess we're not having sex on Valentine's day."

Ichigo sighed and sat up. "Let me go check the bathroom just in case." He got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later. "Darn…" Ichigo saw Grimmjow looking out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"I called one of my guys to buy me some lube and bring it here. I'm waiting for him." Grimmjow said as he continued to stare out the window. Ichigo sighed. He forgot sometimes that Grimmjow had his own gang. It was strange what Grimmjow would do for sex. "Ah, there he is." Grimmjow opened the window and whisper shouted to him. "Hey, over here!"

"That was fast," Ichigo said.

"He doesn't live that far away." Grimmjow said. The guy threw the tube up towards Grimmjow. He leaned out to catch it. Ichigo crouched worriedly behind Grimmjow to catch him in case he fell. "Thanks!" He waved goodbye and shut the window. Grimmjow frowned as he looked at the tube. "The hell? They make lemonade flavored lubricant? I told him to get chocolate…"

Ichigo grinned, "What, were you planning on licking it off of me?"

"I'm not now." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo took the tube from Grimmjow and undid the cap. "That's fine with me." He pushed Grimmjow's chest and laid him down. "Cuz that means I get to lick it off of you." Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow grinned, "I don't mind that."

Ichigo spread the lubricant over Grimmjow's chest and hardened cock. Ichigo's wet tongue slowly made it's way down Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow groaned at the feel of Ichigo's hot tongue. Ichigo grinned and bent towards Grimmjow's cock. He ran his tongue over the lemon flavored length. The sweet tartness filled his mouth. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo took his cock in his mouth and sucked the lubricant off of it. "Ah…mmyeah…" Grimmjow panted.

Ichigo took the lubricant and spread it over his two middle fingers as he continued to suck Grimmjow off. He inserted them into Grimmjow's entrance and quickly pumped them in and out. "Nn, Ichigo…ah! Hurry up…I want you now…" he panted.

Ichigo took the lube and spread it over his own cock. He removed Grimmjow's cock from his mouth and licked his lips. "Mm, you ready Grimmjow?" he asked as he positioned himself at Grimmjow's entrance. Grimmjow quickly nodded. He gasped as Ichigo thrust his lemon slicked cock into him. Ichigo spread Grimmjow's legs farther apart and pounded harder into him.

"Ah, yeah! Fuck yeah! Right there!" Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo and pulled him closer to him. He kissed Ichigo on the lips. "Mmm, love you…Ichigo…ah…I love you…."

Ichigo blushed and smiled. "I love you too Grimmjow." He held Grimmjow close and continued to rock his hips into him. He drew the two closer to climax. Grimmjow cried out Ichigo's name as he released. Ichigo panted as he released his cum into Grimmjow. Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow. "Happy Valentine's day."

When Ichigo woke the next morning he stared in shock and horror at Grimmjow, whose chest was red and irritated from a rash. "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow rolled over and itched his chest, "What?...damn, why the hell am I so itchy?" He looked down at his chest then over at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned, "Grimmjow…are you allergic to lemons?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, I just don't like them because they irritate my throat."

"They irritate your throat because you're allergic!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow frowned, "How the hell was I supposed to know? I've never had an allergy before….my ass itches."

Ichigo blushed, "Shit…I'll go ask my dad if he has any itch relief cream or anything." Ichigo stood up to go. Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo…don't tell him how it happened…just say I had an allergic reaction to the lemonade yesterday…" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay," he threw away the rest of the lemonade lubricant on the way out. Ichigo came back with the cream. "He wanted to look at the rash but I told him you'd be too embarrassed. So he gave me this cream and said to apply it twice a day till the rash goes away." Ichigo handed it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him close. "This is your fucking fault. You put it on."

Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow laid down on the bed. Ichigo surveyed the damage. The rash covered Grimmjow's whole chest and went down to envelop his penis. The rash was most likely inside his ass too. Ichigo sighed and started to cover Grimmjow's chest with the cream. He felt bad. Grimmjow looked miserable. Grimmjow closed his eyes as the cream relieved the itching on his chest. When Ichigo finished with Grimmjow's chest he started to spread it on his penis. Grimmjow grit his teeth and gasped. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Does it hurt?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "No…it's fine…don't stop…" Ichigo continued to spread the cream. He thought about how he was going to apply it to the inside of Grimmjow's ass. He put the cream on his fingers then slowly inserted them into Grimmjow. Grimmjow gasped and gripped the bed sheets. "Ahn, yeah, that feels great…" Ichigo blushed. It felt weird doing this with no intention of sex. "More Ichigo…deeper…" Ichigo spread some more of the cream on his fingers then inserted them again and drove them deeper into Grimmjow. "Ahn, fuck…" Grimmjow spread his legs farther apart and curled his toes. "Mmm, deeper…"

Ichigo frowned, "I can't go any deeper."

"Use your dick." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo removed his fingers. "Using my dick would be past medical purposes."

Grimmjow frowned, "Your dick is what got the rash in there in the first place. I think it can get it out."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright…" He spread the cool cream over his cock then inserted it into Grimmjow.

"Mmm, yeah, that's better…deeper…ah…faster!" Grimmjow groaned.

Ichigo frowned and drove his cock deeper into Grimmjow. "I don't think I need to go any faster. It might cause it to itch more or something."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, you're fine." He grinned, "You're in there already… so why don't you enjoy it and finish up?"

"…if you don't mind…" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Since when do I mind sex?"

Ichigo quickened his pace and drove himself harder into Grimmjow. Grimmjow cried out and closed his eyes. "Ah yeah, fuck, right there! Mmm, yeah…feels good…" Ichigo felt himself nearing his climax. He panted as he released into Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Is it alright that you didn't come?"

Grimmjow nodded his head, "I'm not really in the place to be able to fully enjoy it right now," Grimmjow grinned, "but I enjoy you spreading it on me. I'll be staying here till I've fully recovered, and don't forget it's twice a day."

Ichigo smirked. "Alright," he covered Grimmjow carefully with a blanket. "I'll go get you some breakfast." Ichigo didn't think he'd find it so weird putting the cream on Grimmjow after all.


End file.
